


ART - Chromatic Characters

by Tarlan



Category: Death in Paradise, Eureka, Person of Interest (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Terminator (Movies), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five art wallpapers created for Trope_Bingo Round Two, which meet the Chromatic Character(s) achievement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Chromatic Characters

I loved the idea of this particular achievement but as I am so short on free time, I decided to play with some wallpaper ideas to meet the prompts for a SINGLE LINE EXTRA with the Chromatic Character(s) achievement. These are some of my favorite characters in various fandoms.

**Click on image for a wallpaper size version**

1\. AU Fairy Tales and Myths  
I adore the tough, no nonsense attitude and the heart of gold of Joss Carter. She's intelligent, brave, with strong principles and a kind heart. When I was thinking of this particular prompt, she came to mind immediately.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/416556/416556_original.jpg)

2\. AU Crossover  
Aiden Ford was a character who was not used to great effect in Stargate Atlantis. Seeing the impact of the Wraith enzyme on him was tragic. When I thought of crossovers, I wondered how he might have fared if he was one of John Connor's resistance fighters. I bet he would have been awesome!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/416383/416383_original.jpg)

3\. Bets and Wagers  
When I think of this prompt I often think of Ezra Standish and the wonderful relationship he had with Nathan Jackson. Two men from opposite ends of the same world. I loved the friction between them, and the journey they made to find common ground. The words on the image could apply to either of them.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/417202/417202_original.jpg)

4\. Time Travel  
Like Joss Carter, Camille Borday is intelligent, brave, with strong principles and a kind heart. I loved all the episodes but the one about the pirates came to mind when I saw this prompt. I imaged Camille going back in time to those days.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/417533/417533_original.jpg)

5\. AU Mundane  
One of my favorite Eureka episodes is when everyone who ate the chicken became 'stupid'. In many ways the saddest scene is when Henry looks at Jack and gives a backhanded apology, finally able to understand how it is to be 'slow' (IQ 111) compared to the genius scientists inhabiting Eureka. I love that Henry is Jack's best friend.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/417003/417003_original.jpg)


End file.
